


心之彼岸（路索）

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 黄金城囚禁梗，路索





	1. Chapter 1

1

男人是需要野心的动物，不管是多不切实际的梦想，抱定为此奋斗终生的觉悟，才好在那些笑话过自己豪情壮志的人中挺胸抬头，问心无愧。 

在遇到路飞之前，索隆自认为他身心的每个角落全被剑道填满了，为了遥远的世界第一大剑豪的目标，必定要抛除不必要的杂念和欲望，把一切可利用的时间和条件拿来修炼。在霜月村的剑道馆是这样，出海后拿海贼练手顺便砍人头赚生活费时也是这样。行事简单直接的他从未考虑过做世界最强除了满足野心和履行跟古伊娜的约定外还有什么深层的意义，因为没必要为无聊的哲学因果关系浪费青春，有这功夫还不如用来练剑。 

直到在惨烈的战斗后遭遇暴君熊，他扬言要取草帽路飞的人头。威力巨大的压缩空气弹让整个恐怖岛颤抖震动，清散了阴郁的雾气，各处残垣断壁摧毁得更彻底，将除了少数三四个人以外的影子征讨联盟的意识完全夺去。 

知道船长即将遭遇的灭顶危机，被空气弹波及的索隆甚至没有感受到太强烈的和碎石块硬碰硬的疼痛，要是真被这样的攻击打败无法保护苦战后昏迷不醒的船长，那他的野心和这一生都完了。 

被大熊问及既然有这样的野心为什么还要替他去死，索隆几乎目眦尽裂，带着强烈的请求和震慑喊出了令面瘫人形兵器动容的话：路飞是要成为海贼王的男人！ 

怎么能让你死？又怎么可以让能喂饱你的笨蛋厨师代替你我去死…… 

至此，索隆否定了离开剑道馆时那个送行的锅盖头师兄对自己的评价，“索隆，你这么执着于剑道，成天板着一张闲人勿近的脸，都快成年了还是对漂亮女孩无感，也不主动结交结交朋友，小心因性冷淡孤独一生哦……” 

世间最锐利冰冷的武器是剑，剑本来就是孤独的，以剑为伴的剑客会孤独一生吗？ 

也许在踏上草帽团的第一艘小得可怜的船时，情感轨迹已经和剑道一起在悄然改变，只是不喜45度角仰望天空思考人生的索隆当局者迷而已。 

在草帽少年挺身挡下所有子弹时的震惊，合力打倒斧手蒙卡时的默契，第一次叫船长时的坚定……相遇就带来如此多的震撼，终究踏上一条义无反顾的不归路。 

什么时候，以冷酷作为武装，试图和闲杂的人和事保持距离的剑客也会被白痴船长的逗比属性感染，变得不正经，让爱财的魔女和花痴厨子有挑衅他的胆量和机会； 

什么时候，孤傲的他被脱线的橡胶混蛋屡次误伤坑害甚至在威士忌百人斩后被误会却没有心存芥蒂，一骂一打置之，然后对牙尖嘴毒的臭厨子零容忍，恨不得斗个天昏地暗，拼个你死我活； 

什么时候，苦心修炼的剑士会分散精力去注意在甲板上耍宝的船长，发现他玩脱了落海后甘当专业打捞员随时做好入水的准备，喜欢看他笑时露出大白牙的天真傻样，在难得的压低草帽摆出正经脸时会无比心安，对他偶尔的郁闷惶惑感同身受； 

什么时候，不像见其他同伴流血时的担心愤怒，也不像自己挂彩时的不甘，瞧见路飞受伤，心脏会一抽一抽地难受，这样的情绪随着航程的推进越来越清晰，到恐怖岛，亲身体会从路飞战后的所有痛苦和疲劳，难受得要死掉，一部分是痛苦所致，更多的是内心带来的压抑，不管付出什么，一定要变得更强大，不再让路飞承受这样的伤害…… 

在剑道馆时，被恋爱中的锅盖头师兄缠得烦了，也好奇恋爱究竟有多大魅力能让一向中规中矩的师兄荒废宝贵的练剑时间溜出去幽会，索隆随口问，爱是什么？ 

师兄啰啰嗦嗦扯了一堆听得他昏昏欲睡，在准备梦周公时他抓到了比较新鲜的也好理解的一句，把爱的人看得比自己重要，会因对方的喜怒哀乐而动容。 

今生不会有比实现第一剑豪的野心更重要的事，而且草帽团的成员都是因为远大的梦想而聚集在一起，如果被情爱束缚的话还不如就找个地方过阖家团圆的日子得了，何必上船？在梅丽号离开东海前索隆一直认为锅盖头的恋爱论简直荒谬，同样白痴得不可理喻的还有船上某个整天嚷着爱呀爱的家伙。 

所以当他走上了这条荒谬的不归路，先前的草率定论被啪啪啪打脸时，有过不知所措，但很快就坦然自若。草帽团的所有人不都是把团队的灵魂人物船长放到重要位置吗，连整天喊爱呀爱的色厨子都有为此牺牲的行动和觉悟，这本就是一个热血海贼团坚不可摧的友谊，只是自己作为元老表现得更强烈了一点？ 

肯定是这样！索隆一遍遍地自我安慰，继续默默地关注船长，享受站在他身边的时刻，任由友谊的种子生根发芽。所以说，当路飞主动掉队拦截克洛克达尔，他在飞快移动的搬家蟹上连靠举骆驼也平复不下焦躁是出于友谊；在路飞被豹型的路奇打飞出屋外，他明知实力悬殊还撇下更需要保护的娜美乔巴冲上去和船长祸福与共是出于友谊；在解决乌索普归队的问题上宁可拉仇恨也要维系船长的尊严固化草帽团的灵魂是出于友谊……在面对大熊时宁可舍弃最重要的野心也要保全船长是出于友谊？ 

从鬼门关走了一遭，在喧闹的器乐欢笑声中无法安眠，第一眼便在人堆中找见那个惹眼的草帽少年，欢腾得像只猴子，一边嚼肉一边跳滑稽幼稚的舞蹈，依旧是嘴角几乎咧到耳根、大白牙占据半张脸的狂放笑容。 

那一瞬间，好像被这样的灿烂笑容治愈了伤痛，温暖的阳光直照入心房，晒得全身血液沸腾。 

还能继续站在你身边……真是太好了……到这时，是不是该坦然面对自己的心了？能笃定地回答一直忽略的哲学因果问题的答案，为什么要变强？做世界第一剑豪的终极目标是什么？ 

为了并肩作战协助船长，保护船长最珍视的草帽团，当上第一剑豪才更有资格站在海贼王身边。因为罗罗诺亚索隆爱上了草帽团船长，到放下打败最强剑豪的执念跪在鹰眼米霍克面前的时候，鹰眼一语道出真相：绿发剑士显然找到了比野心更重要的东西。 

确实，既然拜托鹰眼传授剑术，便不能用师父教授的本领打败师父来达到原定的人生目标，这样太可笑也太不道义。 

两年之期将至，鹰眼挺直背脊端坐于颇具古韵的宝石靠背椅上，锐利的金眸在前来辞行的剑士身上停留了许久，“罗罗诺亚，两年算给你提供修行的便利，我们之间从不是正规的师徒关系。我会一直在最强的位置等你，要挑战随时恭候。” 

左眼多了一道长疤的绿发男人邪魅一笑，不以为然，“用你教授的剑术打败你未免太无聊了，新世界形势多变，要当第一剑豪不止有打败你这一条路，也许还有更刺激的挑战在等着我。”鹰眼闻之勾起嘴角冷冷一哼，放松地靠在椅子上，端起桌角的酒杯，“在那之前别稀里糊涂地死了。” 

阔别两年的再相聚，带着不一样的心境出现在伙伴面前，目光不自觉沉迷于船头干劲十足的草帽少年，残酷的经历在路飞身上烙下几分成熟的印记，但热血跳脱的白痴属性仍根深蒂固，像热传导似的影响身边的剑士。 

非常有代表意义的草帽团大相聚因海军的骚扰无暇办宴会，最遗憾的当属路飞，走到静静站在船舷边的剑士身边，激动的情绪难以言表，“呐呐索隆，两年前小八做的章鱼烧就很好吃，到鱼人岛一定有很多的好吃的肉，想想就饿……” 

“嗯，大概会吧。”深知船长宴会成瘾，生怕引起不可控的事端，不敢让话题深入，“相比那个还是希望碰到像样的对手，好久没出来练手都有点心烦了。” 

路飞嘻嘻一笑，“索隆果然还是喜欢打架，呐……这两年你到哪里修炼了？眼睛怎么弄的？” 

千阳号不断下潜，光影交错，冰蓝的海水如梦似幻，海兽一闪而过，索隆略一恍神，望着船长暖融融的笑脸，脸上也不禁流露笑意，“地点倒不重要，能顺利地修行提高……” 

“哈哈哈……你真是个超级大路痴啊，索隆……连地点也忘了……哈哈……”“你说谁路痴？我是第一个到香波地群岛的!”“嘻嘻……索隆，我修行的岛有好多吃动物，打败它们就有肉吃了。当时我……balaba……”“啊啊，知道了知道了……”前一秒还因意外的关怀而心生暖意，后一秒就被船长的各种思维跳跃和前言不搭后语后语的兴奋搞得头疼。 

随后，被白痴属性感染的剑士执着于抓鱼砍鱼，似乎保护桑尼号的镀膜理应由其他人操劳，给船长补充伙食才是大事，为此头上肿了好几层包。 

两年后的自己有没有被白痴病毒感染不知道，只觉得潜藏于深处的感情变得外显，不受控制。 

时不时地会像老妈子一样，提醒路飞在险恶的战场上不要随便分散注意力，恨不得跑到他耳边狂吼好好打架；庞克哈撒岛的冒险，在路飞追瓦斯男之前知道他败过一次，再也无法宁定，遂当着众人的面大声喊出“路飞，振作点，新世界的冒险才刚开始”的叮嘱，恐怖岛的危机，顶上战争的灾难，不想再经历第二次。 

3 

提到庞克哈撒德，那个一半被冰雪覆盖一半燃烧着熊熊大火的怪岛，就不得不正视某个怪人的存在。 

扛把长得离谱的十字刀，邪妄的嘚瑟劲儿引得鬼彻蠢蠢欲动，尤其是他用奇怪的能力搞灵魂转移，害他要跟顶着魔女皮囊的神经花痴去找会放屁的武士，架也打不得，骂也骂不痛快。帽檐下的黑眼圈浓的像半辈子没睡觉，多亏自己习惯补觉才没变成那副尊容。 

总之在他还满腹怨念时，那家伙就和自家船长结盟了，理所当然地踏上sunny号。路飞没心没肺笑容灿烂，为了打消自己的顾虑还一脸白痴地向可疑的家伙发问，“特拉男，你会在我背后捅刀子吗？” 

“啊，不会。”拿着长刀，淡漠的冷脸丝毫不显做作。 

怎么看怎么可疑好吧，任三岁小孩都能把白痴船长耍得团团转，更何况这个自带深沉的盟友，船上的其他白痴居然没什么异议，看来也被收买了。看在顶上战争时船长受过他的恩惠的份上，暂且按兵不动。 

新世界的水果然很深。 

等实现真正意义上的联盟对抗唐吉诃德家族时，那家伙确实不惜为了作战计划付出重伤的代价，做到这种地步足显诚意，那一切都由路飞吧，自己也可专心地砍高音石头男，避免他被不必要的麻烦干扰战斗。 

要说看到苦战后伤痕累累昏睡不醒的船长没有任何情绪，那是自欺欺人，新招式的开发给身体造成的负担不可估量，恐怖岛上的痛觉记忆仍然清晰，特别是每次看到他裹了一身绷带呼呼大睡时。


	2. Chapter 2

4

新的岛意味着新的冒险，如果黄金岛上没有那个神秘莫测的对手，也许能把往常的套路再来一遍，透过粉饰太平的表象揭穿大boss的丑陋面目，在万众瞩目下合力打败boss集团，解放岛屿，皆大欢喜。

在路飞和山治被芭卡拉吸走运气大出洋相时，索隆也受限于吸入身体的金粉先机尽失，仅与特佐罗交了一招便全身化金动弹不得。筹够与索隆悬赏金等值的钱就可赎人，这一向与草帽团的作风不符，打倒大boss才是最根本的解决之道。

之前势必要费一番周折，不过，被困在凝固的黄金里等待伙伴的救援，仅限于脑袋能动的感觉实在太糟糕，跟特佐罗打嘴仗只会徒耗气力，所以在应了对方一句后，索隆阖上眼不再说话。

然而，这家伙是一个喜欢低级趣味的boss，看人被黄金包裹住脑袋因窒息像鱼一样挣扎的场景都会拍手大笑的boss，遇上一个危急困苦中面不改色的高冷剑士，比捡到宝还开心。一般的角色只够短时间的娱乐，眼前这个，估计能增添许多乐趣。绿发男人的海报散播出去，处决大会的门票售卖一空，草帽一伙陷于圈套而不自知还在做无用功，在等待和观望的无聊时段，先拿这个即将殒命的高级玩物来充分消遣取乐才是正事。

要折辱一个硬汉的尊严，对有过奴隶经历的特佐罗来说简直是得心应手，不作多余的铺垫，直接发动能力改变束缚人的黄金，让索隆维持分开双腿屈膝跪地的姿势，解除下半身的黄金禁锢，顺带扯掉碍事的布料，好让一双精健修长的腿呈现出来，肉臀和私处也显露无疑。

随手抠弄禁闭的私处，拍拍挺起来的臀，恶意撩几下软塌的茎体后，索隆的眉宇间因陌生的骚扰已经显现杀气。期待着有趣的反应，特佐罗操纵黄金触手从紧合的菊穴挤进去。

剑士意外能忍，任凭后面的异物如何折腾，仅是脸部肌肉微微抽搐，抿紧了唇愣是一声不吭。

“特佐罗大人，看监控录像，卡莉娜卧底成功，草帽一伙也入了你的圈套，虽说计划周详万无一失，还是你亲自坐镇监督比较妥当。”

索隆觉得应当是自己集中注意力忍耐异物侵略的缘故，在红衣人说话前，根本没感觉到这人的存在，不知这人是什么时候进来的。

自娱自乐的好戏被打断，斜眼瞅瞅身边的不速之客，特佐罗的不悦神色一闪而逝，随意挥挥手，“行了，杉木，这种小事还用不着你提醒我。剑士借你玩一会儿，等我发信号时，派人押到天空剧场的舞台来。你，安静地待在这里看戏，用不着出手。”

特佐罗带着手下人撤走，连同私处的黄金触手也一同撤了，索隆暂时松口气，开始审视眼前的新对手。

一身暗红的宽袖长摆怪衫，样式不今不古，将身材掩藏得彻底，看不出胖瘦，兜帽裹严实了脑袋，脸上落下大片阴影，辨不清喜怒。袍摆触地，感觉走道时随时会踩到绊了自个儿，然而在索隆质疑的同时，杉木已悄无声息地移到他身后，身法飘忽形同鬼魅。

“身材还不错。”语气不咸不淡，连情绪也神秘得让人猜琢不透。

随即脚踝一冷，冷意不断转移，稍倾，索隆才感觉出来，这冷得像冰一样的东西是对方的手，正在自己身上乱摸。也许是错觉，覆于身上的黄金似乎在他摸过后消散了不少，大片皮肤袒露出来，只剩下连接在地上用于固定手脚身体的黄金架构。不得不承认，杉木手速够快，暗器也够隐秘，在后面时以为他在胡乱摸，等他来到前面，索隆渐渐发现猫腻，那只冷得像冰的手不时缩进宽袖再电闪而出，留下些许残影，残影中似乎夹杂了银亮的针状金属，而这些金属随着抚摸悄然没入肌体。以剑为伴，伤痛习以为常难免感觉不到微小的疼痛，再被手掌的冰冷吸引了大半感官，难怪察觉不出来。

“眼力不错，一般的家伙到临死前也想不出自己是怎么栽的。”

不知是暗算完了还是把戏被拆穿觉得无趣，杉木将冰冷的手掌转移到后面，玩弄不久前由黄金触手开拓过的私穴。

“以为你会跟特佐罗不同，原来你也是只会用下流手段的货色……”

“想激我？没必要，在下确实不是特佐罗那种喜欢玩幼稚游戏的货色。你是个有潜力的剑客，而我，对剑客都会客气一点。”

然而除了言语，杉木的的手段并不比特佐罗高雅。沾带湿黏润滑液的冰冷手指钻入后穴，一点点按压摸索，探到了那个令索隆心神荡漾的点。灵活的手指比那些胡搅一气的黄金触手高明得多，或轻或重地抠戳按压，逼得肉穴在本能的蠕动抽搐中慢慢扩开后，容下杉木的大半只手掌。

即使有液体润滑，撕扯的剧痛仍难以无视，倒忽略了被玩弄私处的耻辱。以致于敏感点传来冰凉的刺痛，依稀听到一声低沉的闷哼，索隆还张望四顾，不敢相信这是自己发出来的。

“你还是叫出声了……嗯，也不算丢脸，我在那儿戳了两根小针，是个人都受不住，挨过这招的十个有九个眼泪都出来了。我知道你是个倔强的人，拨皮拆骨也不会皱皱眉头，至于生理反应就由不得你了，没经历过浴火焚身的滋味，光用手随便按几下你就有反应，要是来一记猛的，你猜猜会发生什么？”

索隆即使心性坚韧，接收到敏感处被针扎的信息，还是不自觉地收缩后穴，更加清晰地感受异物的存在，刺痛中带着无尽的酥酸，再被碰一碰，更是痒到了骨子里去。

“混蛋……住手……唔……”杉木伸指重重按几下，成功迫使谩骂终结在拖长的呻吟中，耷拉在胯下的肉茎也在强烈刺激中勃得笔直，红嫩的头冠湿润一片。

“真不错……第一次体会这么强烈的感觉吧？你说，要是把这根送进去，会是什么滋味？”

余光瞟过一根壮硕的金属棒，忍不住扭头看仔细了。一根金光闪闪的淫秽道具，蘑菇头冠状沟连同棒身的脉络都直逼真货，只是通体金黄，粗壮如儿臂，接近根部的地方隆起一个包，显得艳俗了些。

还没看仔细，黄金棒消失在视野内，记忆中的硕大头部抵在了穴口，然后一点点朝里钻，碾压到要命的那一点上。咬牙逼住了即将冲出喉管的浪叫，大腿肌肉却不由自主地痉挛战栗，憋得满面带红热汗涌渗。

知道那根金棒不会在插进去后就能安分，可当承受它在敏感点处反复辗压，撑开每一处褶皱捅到深处，黏黏连连地在紧涩肉壁的排挤下游滑而出，又积势蓄力顶到更深的地方。

在恍恍惚惚产生被插的快意想再来几次时，再坚固的防守也抵不住消解心智的强攻，脑子混沌不堪，涌进一些平日修身练剑时刻意逃避的邪想妄念。

热气氤氲的澡堂中，乍逢海军大将青雉，三人惊慌失措起身出水，混乱时船长俯身跌到自己背上，浴巾飞掀，一根火热的肉物确实触到了大腿根部，引得心内涟漪微漾，虽只须臾之间无人留意，轻淡如蜻蜓点水，到得异物侵入禁地，记忆却又朗若明星，仿佛那日身心已交予他人。

待疾风骤雨一般的快慰将剑士调教得骨痒皮酥，他已然卸除了精悍不可欺的架势，眼底蓄泪，双颊潮红，浑身热烫似火却疲软无骨。

“被插屁股舒服吗？”赤裸裸的侵侮终于使迷蒙的红瞳中闪现一抹冷光，却又在真相剖白时堕入无底深渊，“路飞是吗，刚才叫这个名字不止一次了。你试图找一股支撑自己的力量，不料却把金棒意淫成自家船长浴巾下的邪物，带入被他占有的满足感之中……看你的表情，我猜对了？”

想要闭目摆脱现实，却感觉兜帽下的一双绿瞳千波流转深如古井广似渊海，任凭心中意志如何强烈，愣逃不过它们的网罗合围。

“准确来说我不是猜，而是看到你的心中所想，所思所爱，如不是你欲念在身，要震慑心神还真不容易。你也没必要难为情，这是恋爱中人的本能幻想，感情酝酿到一定的程度便自动升华为生理肉欲情不自禁了。”

愤恨陡起强压妄念，终得摆脱那双绿瞳的蛊惑，“你是……果实能力者？”

杉木低头笑出了声，“有两分眼力劲儿，可惜察觉得太晚了。”

确实有点晚，防不胜防避无可避，大概是在情潮涌动时被人乘虚而入。阴茎挺立未衰，不时涌泄汁液，实是受深陷入后穴仅露出一小截头的金棒所累，被刺扎了细针的敏感区域经外物的按压碾磨，麻痛舒爽各占半，折磨得人欲罢不能。

“哼，倚仗果实能力有什么可傲慢的？在新世界，能力者多如牛毛，更不乏……像幸运果实这种荒唐的东西……”

逞一时口快，肿胀的欲根自然落入杉木手中，由着他挤揉玩弄，撩拨起快感无限，酸胀难忍之时，控制不住喷射浊液，须臾间被爽意攻破防线，搅得迷迷糊糊。

就在这心智混乱的须臾间，屁股挨了重重一巴掌，并非致人筋折骨断的力道，却使原本露一小截的金棍全数没入，臀肉也在一击之下现死白之色，旋即复转暗红，火烧火燎如遭炭炙。

羞愤耻辱一下盖过了穴中道具催发的绵延巨痛，索隆全然无视如实有反应的性器，连自己惊痛时发出的凄惨哼叫也选择性地失忆，单眸似藏锋带刃，直勾勾地剜住面前之人不放，“这桩仇我记下了。”

突然爆泄的杀意令杉木迟滞了片刻，作为回敬他再添一下，击打皮肉的声音清脆得像干竹炸裂，剑士在凝固的金属束缚中四肢痉挛表情狰狞，活脱脱的凶兽现世，千万句骂人的恶毒话语化归在凌厉的眼刀中。

似是为了躲避，杉木转开脸去干笑两声，“正所谓士可杀不可辱，要不是时间有限，也许还能看你气得呕血三升的好戏。我还有事，失陪。”

5

两巴掌的耻辱仍历历在目，现如今倒感念特佐罗的肤浅，在上展台前还容自己穿戴齐整，用黄金凝固在处刑台上，黄金巨斧各执一侧，只为展现斧落头断的血腥戏码，虽暴力血腥却不显阴损下流，甚至疏忽大意地将剑士和三把刀束缚在一处，待海水瓢泼而下解除黄金的桎梏，索隆当即进入战斗状态。

又到了习以为常的团战，大boss交给路飞对付，索隆专找使用冷兵器的家伙。原本那个用脑袋砸开巨钟仍不痛不痒的抖M够消遣一阵子，但现在更想砍的是手段下流的杉木。露过一面后凭空消失了，也不知他躲在暗处策划什么阴谋。

亮出三刀活动一下僵硬的四肢，准备摆开战斗架势，不动还好，刚抬手出腿，骨节间刺痛难忍，像机器生锈一样运转艰难，致使手脚麻木，连带肺腑脏器迸发阵阵怪痛，像弹药自内里一点点爆炸，动作越大折磨愈甚。不仅如此，原以为塞在穴里的金棒是果实能力所化，不想淋了海水后身上的金属束缚皆已消退而肉穴里仍旧又闷又胀，一挪步总能感觉到粗大的棒子在蹂躏埋了细针的前列腺。

先前杉木动手动脚时也曾在意过他打进身体的细小长针，可随后没什明显的症状就没放心上，现下正值战斗的紧要关头偏就力不从心，实是令人恼火。

草帽团的其余人都找准了对手战得正酣，索隆强支病体提刀上去，斗了不到一个来回便挨了一下猛砸被对手逼退，摔到了看台的角落。

看来不解决掉附着在关节要害处的牛毛细针，十成本事发挥不出三成，势必成为全团的累赘。时间紧迫容不得细想对策，简单粗暴的手段往往能解燃眉之急。横下心说干就干，反转剑锋朝向自己，凡是刺痛难忍的地方就划一下，探指进伤口抠挖嵌入血肉骨隙间的细针，能拔的忍一时短痛取了，嵌得深触及不到或横亘在脏器要害处的只能划开皮肉放点血，以免气血阻滞。

躲在阴影处折腾了两分钟，虽添了十几处皮外伤倒也能自如行动了，眼见特佐罗的巨型金身对战三档路飞丝毫不落下风且有强压之势，而抖M壮汉寻自己无果，盯上了持天候棒打掩护的娜美。

屈了大半晚上遭囚禁欺侮反抗不得，终到了雪耻的时候，任潜伏在体内的细针有何种隐患，尽全力解决眼前的危机要紧。

与深藏不露的杉木相比，虽然眼前的对手抗击打能力异于常人，凭着体型力量优势蹦哒了一阵子，终归是外强中干缺乏战斗智商，就像曾经那个只知死拼蛮打的自己。战到中途路飞落于下风，三刀被特佐罗偷袭夺去，暂时被对手压制。然真正的剑士不能仅倚仗手中剑，更要有徒手为剑斩强敌的觉悟，若两年前的无刀流为绝境中的无奈之举，现下的徒手剑招则是震慑敌方的无形杀器。

身体感官麻木也算致命的弱点，一味逞强斗狠终是自掘坟墓。战得身体奔溃仍一个白痴样地叫爽，索隆觉得这家伙还不如明哥手下的尖嗓音琵卡有水准，一场架结束没多少胜利的喜悦感，便又仰头看四档路飞和特佐罗的大招对决。

由顶上战场浴血归来，经两年的修炼，他越战越成熟，每每仰望那个单手压草帽的背影，心中的坚定便增一分。船长这个称呼，鲜少出口，却是生命里的最高信仰。

爱与念，集于一体。

6

金身破碎特佐罗落败，全岛欢腾庆贺自由，不料大屏幕开始100秒倒计时，气氛再度紧张起来。

卡莉娜是一个出人意料的变故，在混乱中她站出来要求留下，推开好姐妹娜美托给变身为钢铁将军的弗兰奇，声称要把船开得远一些。

索隆被囚多时对此女一无所知，首先想到的是许久未曾露面的杉木，这螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的捡漏戏码大概是他的杰作。不出所料，在大家紧急撤离时，一袭红衣人影堵到了唯一一条逃生通道上。

离开黄金城的路有很多，草帽团自行离开轻而易举，但要在一百秒内保证所有人的性命，必得选择离船只最近的路，人员众多，任凭有通天的本事，也需要正常人能走的路径和一定的时间。而在这危急时刻，杉木堵在了弗兰奇临时建造的关键要塞。

“作为一个口口声声高嚷自由正义的海贼船长，如果赢了战斗却输了无辜民众的性命，不符合你的作风吧。”爆炸倒计时打着有规律的节点，重重敲在每个人心上，罪魁祸首则淡然自若。

草帽船长竖起眉梢怒容毕现，染血的拳头携裹着二挡的热蒸气扫向杉木的面门，“让开！”眼见拳头落空忙撤劲回收，以免毁坏不太坚固的木质窄桥，与此同时，熟悉的绿发剑士已飘然挡在身前。

“路飞，带其他人先撤，我比你更了解这家伙的路数，我跟他还有一笔账没算。”

橡胶果实能力方便大规模救人，而索隆对红衣人有一定了解更易克敌制胜。索隆明白路飞也明白，所以没有丝毫犹豫，他伸长了双臂，把落在最后的老人孩童和伤患捆成团，纵身朝最近的船只跳去。

危机迫在眉睫索隆更不敢有半分大意，一时不慎落败被擒的事再不想遭遇第二次，时间所剩无几，50秒决胜负。而杉木的格斗技能比意料中的更诡谲难测，自己这副受了一些皮外伤的身体似乎因为没有取除针具的影响，力量和杀意被禁锢些许，看清了杉木的招式路数攻防时却慢半拍，总给人一种有劲儿没地使的错觉，特别在左胸中了一掌后闷闷地疼，可以忍受却难以忽视，导致呼吸不匀心气不顺。

“小看隐针术的家伙都会自讨苦吃，尤其是你这种人，对痛楚的耐受力强一方面也意味着一定的痛觉迟钝，不见得是好事。”

举剑架住对手刺来的短刀，手犹自微微颤抖，“是啊，刚才真是小看你的针了，不过，自以为是的家伙迟早会付出代价，等你完全赢过我手中的剑，再来说话。”时间快速向个位数逼近，伙伴焦急的呼唤声逆风传来，断断续续的。自己回话时攻击自不能停，要争取一招定胜负，尽快离开是非之地。

“原来你也是瞻前顾后的人，怎么，着急赢我？害怕定时炸弹爆了？”

索隆不慌不忙地抵挡攻势，反唇相讥，“你一点也不着急，莫非所谓的炸弹是假的？”

“哼，你可以拿性命赌一把。”说话时杉木闪身移位，一个空翻避过索隆的双刀，倒立身体凌空下击，眸中精光爆泄。

比被束缚时更强烈的感觉，似乎有一双邪恶的眼睛在身前无限放大，脚下发虚，随时会堕入如五彩流质一样的瞳孔中，直至被胸口的闷痛唤醒神智，听到计数归零时刺耳的警报声。

在心绪混乱的时候，余光瞥到横扫而来的橡胶手，船长的吼声覆盖了一切嘈杂，“索隆！快抓住我……”习惯性地探身去够，却见数十玫纤细的长针先人一步赶上那只因伸长到极限而变形的手，虽及时出剑格挡，还是有两枚钻进皮肉，也错过了最佳的离开时机。

与此同时咻啪声响彻天际，却是礼花爆竹乱入，“舍己为人”的卡莉娜得意洋洋地竖起胜利的旗帜。

趁变故丛生将短刀送入一个分心的傻瓜身体里，是再容易不过的事，“该怎么说你才好，几根针而已，就算涂了毒，草帽小子也有免疫体质，碍不了多大的事……”

无奈地瞥一眼冒出左腹的染血的刀尖，虽看不见身后偷袭者的表情，却能猜到他有多得意。在他废话时反手一剑以作回敬，让空气中的血腥味浓郁起来。“如果没有果实能力和邪术，被刺穿身体的应该是你。”

反击在电光火石之间，来不及拔出自己的短刀，后退几步，瞧一眼鲜血淋漓的胳膊，杉木摊手一笑，“强者一般不论如果，只讲事实。你说卡莉娜会是最大的赢家吗？”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

7 

为了成功盗走黄金城，卡莉娜将航行速度提升到最快，把众海贼海军甩在后面，被烟花爆竹惊到的巨型海龟则本能地加快游水的速度。 

杉木算此次行动的合谋，合作条件是黄金五五分。不过，大功告成之际他却横插一脚，惹上绿发剑士，冒着被草帽一伙纠缠而功败垂成的危险，不知他图的是什么。 

作为一个纯粹的海盗，卡莉娜从未打算和草帽团或海军结仇，更何况撇开钱财还能跟娜美碰个拳做个好姐妹，看她愿意出大价钱赎一个看起来不怎么友好的绿发剑士，小贼猫俨然不是当年的那个死心眼财迷了。 

看绿发剑士和杉木打得难解难分，卡莉娜不擅长如此激烈的实战，否则她一定会助绿发剑士除去红衣杉木，除去这个要和她瓜分一半黄金的危险家伙。而随之战局的发展，绿发剑士明显吃了未战先受刑的暗亏节节败退，独力难支。

剑士注定要再次深陷囹圄吗？绝不会！

随着由远及近的长长一声吼，嘶哑却极具震慑力，拳随声落，不忙怒意十足地斥骂对手，而是给身心俱疲的剑士一个暖心的灿笑，“索隆，我来啦！”

“啊……这个笨蛋……”与其说是怨责不如说是饱含感激的宠溺，索隆抬手扶额，嘴角勾起堪称为愉快的弧度。

一路航行相伴培养出的默契不需要用语言沟通，一声吼喝或是一个眼神足矣。剑士和船长没有浪费时间交流感情，立即投入对杉木的合力进攻中。

聪明的猎手都会在最短的时间内审时度势做出理智的判断，杉木就是这种不轻易逞强的家伙，他知道在路索合力中占不了便宜，便及时抽身，打一个临阵脱逃的幌子，悄然隐到暗处，启动足以摧毁整个黄金城枢纽的定时炸弹。

杉木骗了卡莉娜，他无心争黄金，意在斩除草帽团。原本想借特佐罗之手可惜未伤草帽团的根底，方才想俘获绿发剑士作威胁之用又被路飞及时阻断。

事已至此，只有以身做赌孤注一掷，采取同归于尽的极端玩法。

倒计时仅有供人惊讶的20秒，在杉木吼完“草帽团去死吧”后，黄金城剧烈动荡起来，只因背负黄金城的巨龟受到刺激感觉到危险，摆动四肢翻腾起来，要将背上的重负甩下去。

黄金城很大，底下的巨龟更大，翻腾搅动时掀起惊涛骇浪，漩涡四起，接应的阳光号不仅无法近前，还被浪推得得更远。

脚下的地面倾斜到无法置物站人的程度，深知炸弹威力的卡莉娜惊惧之余果断纵身跳海，路飞更不敢怠慢，一拳轰开试图拉垫背的杉木，高喊一声“有炸弹，快走”提醒阳光号的船员，一手揽过受伤的索隆，一手伸长抓握住远处，像出膛的子弹一样弹射出去。

随即是轰隆的爆炸声惊天动地，空气波荡开了方圆两里内的所有物体，包括海浪，包括船只，包括人。

路飞索隆被冲击得更远，他们的视力听力因爆炸暂时失去作用，好在身体的感知还能察觉砸进海里的冰冷触感和窒息感。

索隆拥紧无力趟水的路飞往上浮，不辨方向地在海里单手刨水。

“索隆……你还好吗……”四周漆黑冰冷一片，不知游了多久，怀里的路飞突然呢喃一句。

“没事……马上……就到了……”说这句话的时候索隆几乎感觉不到手脚在哪里，只是凭本能在蹬脚刨水，不时还因动作不协调而浸到海里呛水，唯一的痛感只有胸口的位置，杉木打进去的细针插在心脏上，动作加速血液流动，喘息粗重，促使针一分分深入。尖锐的刺痛如影随形，甚至还一步步蔓延，连脑子里都像长出无数毒辣的刺，不断攻击他的痛觉神经。

而唯一能让他抵制昏迷诱惑的就是路飞，想到船长不能跟着沉下去，又凭空生发出无穷的动力。

“索隆，你……不能游了……停下！”血的腥味越来越浓，不能再剧烈运动了……

几乎是命令式的口吻，而草帽少年也言出必践，他的劝说不止靠言语，还有强硬的行动，在够到一截浮木的时候，他仿佛免疫了大海对能力者的诅咒，反抓着索隆一起缠上浮木，豁出命似的拼命刨水，“我闻到了岛的味道，在那边……”

两具身体紧紧贴在一起，心脏搏动声彼此呼应，路飞的心跳急促而紧密，索隆的心跳迟缓滞纳，四周寒冷刺骨，内心深处却是温暖而明亮的。

路飞的直觉在危难时刻一向惊人地神奇，没挣扎多久，远处的一点荧荧微光刺痛了他的眼，路飞毫不犹豫地伸长手去抓，用挤榨出来的一点力气奔微光弹射而去，中途还不忘搂紧剑士护住他的身体。

在落地的瞬间，索隆感觉身体被抬起一点，最大程度地减轻了坠地的冲击力，尽管如此，他还是被震得咳出一口血，可以想见身下那人承载了怎样的痛苦。

“路飞……”

“嘻嘻……索隆，我们到了……”话音中难掩疲惫和痛苦，语气却爽朗依旧，让人无比舒心。

这次突然中途伸长手弹射过来不再是平时玩闹时的调皮耍浑，而是在被海水浸染筋疲力竭后唯一能安全着陆的方法，不用橡胶气球招数是怕反弹到海水里功亏一篑，不用武装色实在是战斗加救人，长时间体力透支，加上全心全意护着怀里的人无暇分神，他甘愿用血肉之躯换取索隆的康宁，犹记恐怖岛他满身血痕奄奄一息的样子，路飞不知道具体的事由，山治不想说他也没必要追问，但心底里清亮如明镜，索隆很可能是为了他而命悬一线，以剑士的性格，真相不言而喻。他有过心痛、震撼、愧疚，但更多的是勇往直前的力量，有这样推心置腹的伙伴，还有什么做不到的。甚至是海底监狱那段最黑暗无助的时光，看到小冯变出的索隆样貌，内心也是无比喜悦……

等神智清明时，黑暗已然褪去。朝阳冒出平静的海面暖融融地照在身上，脚边是船长盘腿坐着看日出的瘦削背影……

不知为何，总感觉他的身板显得单薄，像被抽走了大半活力。尝出口腔里不属于自身的异样腥味，在草帽少年转身抬手时看到他隐现于小臂上的深刻齿痕和未擦干的血迹，本就中了针剧痛难当的心脏更是被一股柔和的力量捏得难受。

横冲直撞起来让人忍不住想跳起来砍死他，一旦温柔起来，真是让人无从招架。

索隆不禁痛恨自己的脆弱，怎么能在关键的时候昏睡过去，怎么能因这一点小小的伤就昏睡过去，心脏上插了一根针有这么严重？

鄙视自己的念头还没散，立即有股鲜活的血从胸腔涌到喉咙喷出口腔，清楚地告诫他很严重，随即是左腹创口的崩裂，最难堪的是后穴的金属刑具，难堪到让他此时一想起就羞愤交加，一则是肠穴被撕裂的刺痛和被异物填满的憋胀感，二则是受过特佐罗和杉木凌辱的痛苦记忆。

索隆审视一下可以自行去除异物的两双手，关节处因钢针楔入过均是红肿泛紫，屈伸不便，够到后面都艰难，更不要说做取棒子的高难度动作。

“喂，索隆……振作点！”

船长逆着光的表情更显凝重急切，索隆从中读出了异样的情愫，加之一路以来的护持，使他能舍开一点点可怜的自尊，将身心交给路飞，真诚地恳求他的帮助，比之初见时求帮忙捡饭团充饥的别扭，此时的请求无比坦荡。

“路飞……帮我……拿一下后面的东西……”

“后面？”索隆还能说话让他安心，听到请求连忙翻过他的身，隔着衣服没摸到索性掀起黑色的战斗服查看腰背，除了左腹的伤口外也没有明显的外伤。

“裤子里……”说这三个字时索隆音调颤抖，声若蚊音。在路飞面前展示耻辱和脆弱真没有想象的那么顺理成章。

路飞迟疑了一秒，慢慢拉下他的裤子，露出被拍打得红肿的臀峰，而臀缝中露出头的金属物事格外刺眼，将肛口撑成了O型，肛口的括约肌被撑成薄薄一层，勉为其难地含住不知粗长的物事。

路飞尽量忽视索隆要怀着怎样的心情一路含着这东西的猜测，小心翼翼地将手指探到被塞得满满的穴口，勉强伸一个进去，却带得棒子向里钻，没入深处。

强行忽视索隆的呻吟和他弓得扭曲的背，再探入两指攥住棒子用力抽拔，拔的过程简单粗暴一气喝成没有缓冲，头部脱离后一股混着血的不明液体也随之泄出来。

诚然，索隆是足够冷静足够坚强的剑客，但他也是血肉之躯铸就，也有七情六欲，最脆弱耻辱的一面赤裸裸展现，无异于将被囚禁时的记忆再度放映，比如特佐罗的黄金触手如何侵入他的排泄口，在内里翻搅捅插，那根埋入敏感处的针如何刷新他的耻辱下限，一路上怎么用屁股含着那根东西，因忙于应战无暇取出……

伴随这些纷扰思绪的是剑士抖得越来越厉害的身体，他将额头抵在礁石小岛硬邦邦的黑礁上，尊严被亵渎的痛苦使他忘了怎么呼吸，一口气堵在喉口，直憋得自己面目紫胀，脖子上的筋根根突起，紧接着，他剧烈咳嗽起来，涌到嘴里的血呈放射状喷到礁石上。

“喂，索隆！”路飞尽力驱赶脑中的惊惶，用手缠绕住剑士的身体固定在怀里，试图用自己仅存的一点理智来理清对方的纷繁情绪，“再吐血，血就要淌干了……索隆……他们马上会找到我们……”

花了一点时间，才使剑士紧绷的肌肉块块放松，然后慢慢松开他，顺理成章地拉上裤子遮住那些不堪的痕迹，自然而然地把手里的刑具丢到一边，让它顺着地势滚入海中消失不见。

“索隆……不管怎样我都在的……我都在……”轻缓地翻过索隆的身体，看他微张双唇喘息不匀、闭上独眼拧着眉头的模样，不由得心生悲怜，俯下身去轻吻他的双唇。这一吻生涩而粗糙，舌头仅将干裂的薄唇舔润一点，浅尝辄止地探到沾了血的牙齿便草草抬头，路飞有点迷糊，不知该怎么继续，但转眼看索隆不时蠕动的喉结，又俯下身去亲吻他的脖子。随着亲吻的动作，有透明的唾液丝线挂出嘴角，那陶醉的神情倒更像是在舔舐一块美味的肉。

“路飞……”身下的人猛地张开双臂拥住船长的身体，想牢牢箍紧却苦于关节受伤无法收拢这个拥抱，“没事的，一会儿就好，我们都会没事的……”

“嘻嘻……当然会没事，他们已经来了，我感觉到了！真的，索隆……”感受到这个拥抱的坚定程度，路飞松一口气笑得舒心，知道索隆在短暂的悲愤后振作起来了，不管面对怎样残酷的经历，只要还有依靠的臂膀，一切都会成为过去。

在草帽团循生命卡的方向赶到时，他们远远看到的就是这样一个画面:

日头高高悬于上方，暖融融地照着紧紧相拥的两人，海面无风无浪，连他们的衣角都不曾吹起，静止成一幅死画，但它又是鲜活的，船长挂着爽朗的笑，剑士的下巴抵在路飞肩上，昏迷得安详。

犹记阳光号离开黄金城平安解救民众之后，路飞任性地要一人前往不要大家随行去涉险。没有半点商量的意思，话没说完就从船上窜出去消失在黑暗里。

之后没过几分钟，黄金城的巨大爆炸应证了船长的对危险的预感，几经周折找到大难不死的两人，目睹这温馨而又暧昧的画面，像山治、罗宾和娜美这些有情感头脑的人多少能理解路飞任性冲动的缘由:于公于私都必须接应断后的剑士，但路飞此去一定程度上舍去了船长的身份，在急不可耐中存了一份私心，索隆不仅是伙伴更是他最重要的人，重要到让他失去了集体行动的理智，虽然这白痴从来没有定计划分派任务的船长理智。

乔巴是医生，从加入草帽团后，面对死伤无数，不管经历再多的救治，他始终做不到平静地面对同伴的伤，每次有流血事件，他总是慌乱地喊过“医生……医生在哪里……啊……我就是医生……”后才能静下心来救治，这次不一样，在这种奇妙得难以冥说的氛围中，乔巴觉得他们一定会没事的，自己能一如既往地顺利救治，尽管初步处理过后的结果不容乐观。

路飞为救索隆失血过多，精力消耗巨大，短时间内难以恢复，半天过去了还不能自如行动。索隆的情况更复杂，埋入要害处的细针材质特殊，不能用磁铁吸出来，而用手术刀切开脏腑要害取拿无异于当场断送他的性命。提到切割人体，大家不约而同想到死亡外科医生特拉法尔加·罗，以他无痛无伤的能力切割，保准事半功倍。

有德岛并肩作战的同盟友谊，加上路飞的恳切请求，罗爽快应下，约定一个能最快到达的停留点，双方船只用最快速度往约定的地点赶路。

船行驶免不了颠簸，为免剑士伤势加重，乌索普和弗兰奇制作一个临时座椅固定在房间地面上，再将索隆固定在座椅上。

路飞躺在旁边的病床上鼾声阵阵，在和特拉罗做了治疗约定后才沉沉睡去。从离船接应索隆到现在，才算有一时短暂的休息。小船医随意在椅子角靠着，也陷入睡眠中。

能感受到船平稳而迅疾地行驶，外面是布鲁克和弗兰奇争抢着掌舵又被娜美揍趴的动静，他们刻意压低了声音，听不清具体的内容。

索隆勉强阖上的眼皮微微抖动，要害处尖锐的痛不断加剧，深深撅住他的神经，哪怕再清净一瞬也做不到。喉咙有点痒，呼吸时有带着腥味的气息，一波波热流也在顺着胸腔上涌，他很想咳嗽，一咳就会掺杂大口鲜血，无法停止，带着撕心扯肺的拉锯声。他咬紧了唇不敢擅动，一旦闹出动静，乔巴和路飞再难安歇。

恰在最难捱的时候，一串手花从窗口悄悄长进来，一只只接力传来一杯冒着热气的汤水递到他口边，极大缓解了伤处的躁动。应该是乔巴嘱托罗宾熬的药茶，那个暗黑女连照顾人都不动声色。

有伙伴在身侧照顾，有红心海贼团的兵贵神速，索隆的痛苦持续不到半天便得到解决。

第二天下午，休整后的草帽团把船停在港湾，应路飞的愿望开宴会。宴会持续到晚上，不能沾酒吃刺激性食物的索隆在吃了病号餐后早早退席，爬到瞭望台上休息顺带放哨。

甲板上，两个海贼团的宴会还在继续，索隆的目光扫过红心海贼团中叫不出名字的人和动物，最终落在戴斑点帽的罗身上。

原本是海贼王征途中怀揣敌意的竞争对手，到如今能欢聚一堂饮酒吃喝，全靠路飞以真诚义气换友情，到关键时刻，对方总是回以同样的礼数，全力以赴，绝不延殆。

“阿拉……路飞正搂着罗请他吃肉，剑士先生还能看得这么愉快？”

索隆瞟一眼以过度亲密的姿势手搂特拉罗强行喂肉的船长，再转头审视瞭望台门口处端来药碗笑意盈盈的暗黑女，听出她刻意调侃的意思，也不辩解，淡淡回道:“这个白痴多半在拿肉当谢礼，他做的蠢事也不止这一件，早该习惯了。”

“果然最了解路飞的还是剑士先生。”

看罗宾浅浅笑着放下药碗，默默淡出自己的视线，索隆不禁怀疑这个暗黑女到底是来干嘛的，要送药的话直接用能力岂不是更方便。

了解路飞吗？索隆转头，视线随路飞漂移，看他和众人一起欢笑跳跃的身姿，心底油然升起一种感觉:路飞几乎占据了自己的全部，毕竟有路飞才有刑场的死里逃生，才有追寻梦想的机会，有路飞才有草帽团今日的盛况；而自己对路飞来说是特殊的是重要的，却不是全部的生命意义，他还有更宏阔的世界，比如说海贼王的梦想，比如说视若珍宝的伙伴和朋友，比如说有趣的冒险经历和热血的战斗，他的心胸再广阔也所容有限，自己能独占一隅便已心满意足。

真的满足了么？在与红心海贼团分道扬镳后，索隆不得不面对“自己隐瞒敏感点遭受了埋针”的后果。

身体在精心的治疗护理后基本痊愈，唯独后穴里异样的感觉未消。洗澡时借着沐浴液的润滑，挤进两根手指按压那处，力使得重了些，霎时被刺激得酥麻难耐，抖索着双腿夹紧罪恶的手掌。太敏感了，难怪在大解的时候会有些许酥软的感觉，直击最脆弱的羞耻神经……

针埋在前列腺，索隆隐瞒的本意不言而喻。不要说治疗的人是刚结识没多久的罗，就算亲如乔巴，也不能大咧咧地暴露自己被性虐待的具体事实。博取同情？不需要！深入治疗？更不需要！内心深处有强烈的私愿，后面只能由自家船长碰，其他人看都看不得，他甘愿承担治疗不到位的种种后遗症。况且这处用的针没其他地方扎得狠，没有那种跗骨般的锐痛，只是敏感度上升了几倍。

索隆裹好浴巾，夹紧腿细细地颤抖着。悔不该自己动手按压那处试探，现在陷入压抑不住的渴求之中，令他头脑升温，他急切地需要一个船长。

“索隆，快点出来钓鱼啦！”船长送上门来了。

他毫不犹豫地甚至是强势地把拍门叫喊的船长拽进来，按在浴池边。

“干嘛？索隆，我想钓鱼，不想洗澡……”路飞不情愿地扭起脸。

“别吵，就一会儿，一会儿就好……”

解释太难为情也太多余，都是行动派的直爽性子，索隆更不多说，搂住路飞的肩背箍紧他的身子，轻描淡写地扯下那条蓝色半腿牛仔裤。

“喂！索隆……”草帽少年直愣愣地盯着在自己腿间忙活的剑士，伴着吮嘬时的啧啧淫声，性器在轻浅的挑逗下挺立昂头。

不多耽搁，用上足够的力气把路飞按躺在浴池平台上，一只脚落地一只脚踩住浴池边缘，便于吞进硬物后自行抽送。放松穴口轻柔地含住桃子大的顶端，借着沐浴液的润滑沉身下压，臀瓣直抵在囊袋上。

“别动，路飞……”索隆就着坐姿俯身到船长耳边，灼热的吐息喷在他脖子上，“他们把各种道具硬塞进我后面，有特佐罗的黄金触手，杉木的拳头，还有那根金属棒……那时候，把那些东西想象成你的，就一点也不难受了……”

对手越来越强悍，往后的航程会越发艰险，也许会重伤流血，也许会死亡，更不乏囚捕受辱尊严尽失的可能……不能把干净的身体留给最在乎的人，至少把温存定格在此刻，此刻足矣……

纵使旅途艰险而残酷，有他在的地方就有光明！

此生献给路飞，不悔！  
end


End file.
